


Peter Pan & Sword Fights

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas end up in a hotel watching Peter Pan leading to their own sword fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan & Sword Fights

A/N: Okay this is a short one shot for my friend Michael who apparently thinks it's hilarious that I write Destiel fics! lol Anyway, he suggested writing one about them sword-fighting. I told him I'd write it if he'd read it, so he better flipping read it! lol

Hope you guys like it to, even though it's so short! 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Even though Sam was fully healed he still spent most of his time at the bunker. Leaving Dean to hunt with newly Anglefied Castiel. Dean wasn't going to complain it had been a long time since he'd gotten to spend any quality time alone with his angel. It wasn't that big of a deal, just usually with Sam around Cas was all Geeky Angel vs Clueless Adorable Angel, did he just call Cas adorable? Yup he sure did. Oh well it was just in his mind, it's not like he could read Dean's thoughts or anything...right?

They were sitting on the hotel bed trying to wind down from the most recent Vamp Slaying. Dean was scanning the channels quickly searching for anything to take his attention off of the blue eyed angel beside him.

"Dean!"

Dean nearly jumped and dropped the remote all together.

"Jesus Cas, What the hell?"

"I wanted to watch this program please. I find the animated characters entertaining."

"Um, you've been watching cartoons?"

"Yes, Sam gave me some DVD's and I've really enjoyed them. I haven't seen this one yet."

Dean looked at the TV and immediately he recognized Peter Pan.

"You've never seen Peter Pan? That's like THE best Disney movie! It's got action, and adventure, and pirates, and a hero who can fly!"

Dean's raving review only seemed to make Castiel's interest even brighter. So they laid back against the headboard of the bed and enjoyed the movie.

It was the climactic scene, Where Peter is sword fighting with Captain Hook and Castiel couldn't help but scoot forward on the bed leaning as if he were literally on the edge of his seat. Dean smiled at that, as the movie finished playing out.

"I really enjoyed that movie but there is something I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Why did they use swords made of wood sometimes? It wouldn't go very far to injure your opponent.. they weren't even very sharp."

Dean outright laughed, not meaning to offend his friend but he couldn't help the cute innocence of it all.

"Cas they weren't really trying to hurt each other. This movie was made primarily for children, They don't want young children watching actual violence. Besides, it's kinda fun to play sword-fight."

"What do you mean play sword-fight?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I mean... fight with fake swords or use something besides a real sword and just pretend it's real."

"I would like to try this Dean, if it's enjoyable."

"Course, just gotta find something to use as a sword."

"I've got my Angel Blade."

"Jeez, no Cas. You can't fight me with your Angel Blade you could kill me.. this is just play fighting."

"Oh, okay what should we use then?"

"Well the problem with being here.. is I don't really have anything to use.. Most of our supplies are back at the bunker. Not that we have fake swords laying around but, I could have probably put something together."

"It's okay Dean, we can postpone it until you find suitable equipment."

Dean could see the disappointment rolling off Cas' face.

"Oh my god! I know, can't believe I didn't think of this before."

Just a few minutes later they were laughing and jabbing at each other playfully. Dean was pretty sure he'd never seen Cas so happy, or so excited. He found his face was flushed as well.

Finally when they couldn't take it any longer, Dean plopped down on the bed.

"I surrender.. I surrender!"

Castiel climbed on top of him and raised his arms in victory.

"So that means I win right?"

"Yup you win the sword-fight."

"Perhaps we could invite Sam to join us next time."

"Cas I was kinda hoping this would just be a you and me thing.. I mean I'll ask him if you want. But sometimes it's nice to have something only you and I do together.

"Okay, but I should warn you.. it's very unlikely that you will win against me.

"I know, how did you get so good at it? I thought you'd never done it before"

"Probably because of all my years of experience with my Angel Blade."

"That, and the fact that I'm fairly certain you used your mojo so yours didn't break."

Dean's makeshift sword lying shredded into small bits of cardboard at his feet.

"Oh thanks for getting those wrapping paper rolls for us.. Just what we needed."


End file.
